Young Love
by Brellanette Rocks
Summary: Simon and Jeanette both like each other.When Simon calls Jeanette 'Jean' She asks her sisters what to do she works up the courage to ask Simon out. Sorry for the lack of "and' I'll try to fix that! First fic! Story better than Summary!
1. How It All Happened Jeanette POV

Hey guys this is my first story I don t own the Chipmunks or Chipettes I only own the story and Rebecca. Hope you guys like it.

Prologue

Hi I m Jeanette Miller, 13. Though I suppose you may have known that already. Anyway I currently am in love with a boy, Simon Seville. He s sweet, kind, cute, smart, friendly, funny, and good at catching me before I plummet to the earth. But other than catching me I don t think he even ever knows I m there. I wonder if I m invisible or something. Well, I live with my sisters Brittany and Eleanor, I also live with my old guardian s grandchild Rebecca Miller. If you haven t heard already Miss Miller died two years ago, on my sisters and my own birthday.

Jeanette, where are you I ve been telling you dinners ready for ever! Eleanor called up to me.  
Oh I m so sorry Ellie. I ll be down in a moment! I called back down to her. So I start to walk down the stairs when I trip over none other than my shoelace. I start to fall down the staircase when I bump into something.  
Oh Jeanette, are you okay? I hear a familiar voice say. I know in an instant who it is.  
Oh, I m fine thank you Simon. I look up to see him holding out his hand to help me up. Unfortunately, when I tried to use his hand to get up I fell back down causing him to fall down, too. Sorry. I said. Wow am I stupid or what!  
Oh no problem Jean. Wow, he s so cute! Oh. I said. I stared into his gray-blue eyes and my heart started to melt.  
Jeanette, if you don t come down here Eleanor will have no problem eating your dinner! Brittany yelled.  
Oh we should- Yeah Simon said cutting me off. Then we both walked down the stairs and ate dinner. After dinner, the Chipmunks went home, and I sat on my bed. I thought about what happened. Then realized something, he called me Jean. He always calls me Jeanette, so rushed to Brittany s room.  
Britt, can I ask you something? I asked.  
Uh, sure sit. She said gesturing to her bed. So I sat in front of here.  
So well today while I was walking down the stairs I tripped, when I said tripped Brittany automatically groaned, and started to fall, but then I ran into Simon he tried to help me up I fell back down he fell with me. And? And, I apologized and he said No problem Jean whats that's supposed to mean! That means he likes you. You really think so? No. Oh crap I thought. I know so he s told me, Alvin, Ellie, Theodore, Dave, even Rebecca. Really? What do you think I should do? I asked.  
Ask him out, kiss him,ask him to be your boyfriend, dunno your choice She said.  
Okay I ll do the first one. You re just growing up so fast. Britt, I m only 5 minutes younger than you. Okay now I m going to sleep, or talk on the phone with Alvie, which ever comes first. Okay goodnight Brittany. Goodnight Jeanie. Then I left to go see what Eleanor was up to.  
Um, Ellie can I talk to for a minute? I asked in the doorway of her room.  
Of course! So whats up? Okay so today Simon called me Jean I don t know if that was a mistake or if he meant to. Well, Jeanie I do know he likes you, like a lot, so maybe you should ask him if he wants to go to a movie or something tomorrow. You mean like call him right now? I asked.  
No, not now tomorrow at school. Okay, thanks for the help. Goodnight Ellie. Goodnight Jeanette. So i started to head to Rebecca's room, but then I heard snoring which meant she was asleep, so I went to my room, sat on my bed then started to write a song. The words felt like they were coming as fast as they possibly could. And this is what I wrote.  
You just keep tugging, pushing, pulling On my little heart strings Got me all tied up in knots Anytime I see your face Oh, it brings out Brings out the girl in me.

Don t know just how you did it But you got me real good Hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could But you don t even notice Boy, I wish you would.

I can t help myself I can t help but smile Every time I see your face It s like we ve never met I bet you don t know my name Am I out of my mind?  
I think that I might be going crazy Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break How d you get to be so close when you re so far away?

I think he might be close to perfect Girls, you know what I mean He s got a face straight out Of a magazine Gotta pinch myself To prove he ain t a dream Oh, oh, oh

I can t help myself Now my secrets out I can t help but smile Every time I see your face It s like we ve never met I bet you don t know my name Am I out of my mind?  
I think I think I might be going crazy Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break How d you get to be so close when you re so far away?

I wish you were mine, all mine Mine, all mine wish you were mine, all mine I wish you were mine

I can t help but smile Every time I see your face It s like we ve never met I bet you don t know my name Am I out of my mind? I think I might be going crazy Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break How d you get to be so close when you re so far away?  
How d you get to be so close when you re so far away?

I guess that song was a bit over dramatic. But I think it was good. I m defiantly not going to sing that to Simon.

Today at school I m going to ask Simon out. What if he says no? Stop it he ll say yes. I thought. Then the doorbell rang. I opened the door.  
Oh hi guys. I said cheerily.  
Hey. The Chipmunks said.  
Come in Eleanor s making breakfast. The Chipmunks normally have breakfast with us, and dinner, and lunch.  
Cool! Alvin said rushing to sit next to Brittany.  
I ll go help her. Theodore said then strolled into the kitchen.  
So, uh, Simon I was wondering if you wanted to, um, go to a movie or something tonight? I asked looking down at my feet.  
Sure I d love to go to a movie, or something tonight what movie do you want see? He said yes? Wait, he said yes!  
Oh um, I don t know there s Grown-Ups I heard that was a good movie. Grown-Ups it is, oh do you want go to dinner before hand? He asked.  
Oh sure were would you want to eat? Oh um, do you want to go to Pasta Roma? Sure. I said.  
Pick you up at 7? Great. The rest of the day went smoothly but slowly. Then it finally got to 6:30.

Jeanette, what do you think about this dress? Brittany asked holding out a dark blue strapless dress which appeared to be silk.  
Brittany, I m also going to a movie. Oh right, how about this? She said holding out a knee length light blue dress with sleeves around mid arm length with white Capri leggings.  
Oh I like that one! I said jumping up and down.  
And how about these shoes. She said gesturing to light blue high heels.  
No I can t wear those that looks like I m trying to hard. Yeah you re right. Oh how about these. She said holding up a pair of white ballet flats.  
Oh yeah I like those! I said.  
Okay now Eleanor will do your hair. So I walked into the bathroom where Eleanor was.  
So Jeanie lets take your hair out of that bun. She said while taking down my bun. My hair fell out to around below my shoulders.  
Kay now what? I asked.  
Well I ll comb it out then curl it into little ringlets. Then Eleanor got to work. After she was finished she showed my what my hair looked like, it was perfectly curled it looked amazing. then I put my outfit on and rushed down stairs to wait for Simon.

Hey Guys this is my first story I ll write more later but it could be a while since my mom just had 2 more baby girls. It s been 11 years since her last two. She s had 8 kids all girls. It s me and Jessie twins, Brittany and Serena twins, Roxy and Annastasia twins, now the new girls are... Faith and Janessa TWINS! Wow all that and my moms still pretty hot.  
Well anyway Read and Review. The song is So Close by Jennette Mcurdy though I changed some of the lyrics to fit the the ! ~Brella and proud of it!


	2. The Big Date Simon POV

**Hey guys sorry this took so long.**

Hi, I'm Simon Seville, 13. I'm seriously falling head over heels for this one girl, Jeanette Miller. She's so amazing. She's kind, shy, sweet, beautiful, cute, a bit clumsy, smart, amazing, and well I could go on forever talking about all the wonderful things she is. Wow, I love her.

"Okay Simon how about this?" Theodore said holding out a light blue V-neck t-shirt, a gray blazer, jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Yeah, I like it." I said. "But I don't know if Alvin'll agree." So I walked over to Alvin. "Theo picked this out I like it. Do you?"

"Yeah," Alvin said looking it over, "but I think you should have the V-neck in sea blue."

"Okay." I said luckily I did have it in sea blue, so I put it on.

"Good luck." Theodore said hugging me.

"Thanks Theo." I replyed.

"Kiss the girl, Si." Alvin yelled as I walked down the stairs.

"No, I'll punch her face." I said sarcasticly and then walked out the door to Jeanette's house. When I arrived I stood in the doorway and knocked. I heard the door open but I kept my head down considering I was a nervous wreck.

"Wow Simon, you look fantastic." Jeanette said.

"Thanks," I said looking up. "you look beautiful as always." After that we went to the pasta place. The dinner went well. We talked, ate, then talked more. Then it came time for the movie. This I was most nervous about. "Two tickects to Grown-ups." I said.

"How old are you two?" The lady at the desk said.

"We're thirteen." I said getting a little annoyed.

"Oh right you're Simon from The Chipmunks. Sorry" The lady said and gave me the tickects. When we got in the theater Jeanie picked the seats and we sat down.

"Wow it's cold in here." She said shivering I took that opportunity to wrap my arm around her shoulder. One move down two to go.

"Does that make things a little better?" I asked. In return she blushed a cute pink color. around the middle of the movie I pulled her in a bit closer. Two moves down one left. After the movie ended I walked her home. We stood on her porch not knowing what to say.

"So, uh thanks for the dinner and movie." She said.

"Oh, uh it was fun." I said.

"Yeah." She replyed. I took that time to lean in and kissed her on the lips. I expected a smack across the face but instead I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I also my arms wrap around her waist then I picked her up and spun her around.

"I want to know if you want to go the next level?" I asked.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yup." I relpyed.

"Of course." She said and kissed me.

"Goodnight." I said and hugged her. A billion moves down none to go.

"Night." She said and went inside. I walked home went inside and touched my lips.

"Wow." I sighed.

** Sorry that was so short I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Thanks for reading! No flames please. ~Brellanette**


	3. Seasons of Love

Hey guys! I've desided to keep this story going until I'm done! Which'll be this chapter. This is a normal chapter Jeanette or Simon won't be narrating. So don't own munks or ettes only own what I own.

Simon layed there, on his bed staring at the ceiling. Did that really just happen, he thought. A billion things were racing through his mind. Wow I'm dating the most amazing girl in the school, in the whole world, another one of his thoughts were. I wish she was here right now to make this night longer, he thought. As if on que there was a knock on his door. It took him a few moments to realize she was standing right in front of him. He was shocked to see her crying.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" He asked concered.

"I went to the mall, with Brittany and Eleanor, and Eleanor went off with her soccer friends, and Brittany went off with her cheerleading friends and the football team, and then the started to pick on me then one of the football players pushed me to the ground.." She said between sobs.

"Jeanie are you okay?" He asked feeling the most bit upset. "I'll punch his face in if you want."

"I'm fine, and really you don't need to punch anyone, I was just acting, but seriously I did trip up the stairs and it hurt pretty bad." She said casually sitting on his bed.

"What failure trips up the stairs?" Simon said playfully punching her arm.

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcasticly. "So since we are offically a couple there is one thing I want to ask you." She said shyly.

"Sure anything."

"Do you really love me?" She asked sadly looking down at her feet.

"Yes, of course, why would you ask?"

"It's just that I thought you were just saying that out of sympathy."

"I don't do this out of symathy." He said and kissed her with more passion than Brittany's passion for fighting with Alvin.

"Okay, good!"

"So what do you think our song should be?"

"Hm, Seasons of Love!" She said.

"I was hoping you would say that!"

"Yay."

"You are so cute."

"Thank you, and you are so amazing."

"Why thank you my lady."

"Hehe, I love that, I'm your lady." She giggled.

"More than anything, care to dance?" He said holding out his hand.

"I'l turn on the music." She said taking his hand and turning on the radio to the Broadway channel. (A/N I have a Broadway channel on my radio) The radio was finishing up 'A Little More Homework' from 13, then the radio changed.

Radio:  
525,600 minutes 525,000 moments so dear 525,600 minutes How do you mesure, mesure a year In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights In cups of coffee, in inches, in miles In laughter, in strife In 525,600 minutes How do you mesre a year in the life How about love How about love How about love Mesure in love Seasons of love Seasons of love

Girl:  
525,600 minutes 525,00 journeys to plan 525,600 minutes How do you mesure the life of a woman or man

Guy:  
In truths that she learned Or in times that he cryed In the bridges he burned Or the way that she died

Everyone:  
It's time now to sing out Though the story never ends Let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends Remember the love (Oh you got to, you got to remember love )  
Remeber the love (You know that love is a gift from up above)  
Seasons of love (Mesure your life in love)  
Seasons of love

The song ended, and the two chipmunks kissed, they kissed for what felt like for ever. They both loved every minute of it.

"Simon, I need your help with Charlotte she needs help with her hair!" Jeanette yelled, Simon snapped out of his flashback to see his lovely wife and beautiful daughters, Charlotte and Alexandra.

"Yeah, sure thing honey!" Simon said.

"Simon, what were you thinking about?" Jeanette asked concerned.

"I was thinking about our young love." Simon said happily.

Okay so how'd I do? Tell me and most importantly review! Thanks, This was my first story and now it's finished! Yays! :D 


End file.
